1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to capacitors and multilayer circuit boards using the capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitor may be located on a circuit board that includes two opposite metal plates and a dielectric layer positioned between the two opposite metal plates. Capacitance of the capacitor is proportional to area of the metal plate, and is inversely proportional to a thickness of the dielectric layer. The area of the metal plate is increased or the thickness of the dielectric layer can be decreased to increase the capacitance of the capacitor. However, an increase in the area of the metal plate wastes space, and a decrease of the thickness of the dielectric layer affects the impedance match of the circuit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.